High School Stories
by Tallyzz
Summary: Mitchie Torres is starting her first day of high school, and most people know how nerve racking that can be. High school is suppose to be the best four years of your life, but Mitchie will find out otherwise. Welcome to her high school story.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Stories**

**Chapter 1**

Hi, I'm Mitchie Torres.

It's my first day of school at Rustwood High.

Everyone is always nervous on their first day of school, and I'm pretty sure I'm about to have a heart attack.

My mom keeps telling me it's gunna be okay…but I'm thinking otherwise.

I look out my car window and notice some familiar faces, some familiar people.

The faces of the ones that I hated.

I get out of my car and enter the school.

Welcome to my high school story.


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Stories**

**Chapter 2**

I think everyone has gone through that stage where they lost a best friend. Not because they died. Not because they moved, but the number one killer of friendships. Popularity.

My friend was Tess Tyler.

She was probably the prettiest person I knew, and we did everything together. We were pretty much inseperateable. Then one day, Amanda Jefferies invited her over to her house, and then next day at school, she completely ignored me.

That went on for day, then weeks, then the year ended and so did our friendship.

I kept hearing rumors about Tess, like her doing drugs and sleeping with guys. She seemed like a total slut. And every day I would come home and my mom would ask where Tess has been, and it was my same answer every time. She's busy today, Mom.

You're probably wondering why these random memories are coming back to me. It's because Tess is in my homeroom class.

Mrs. Jacobs just called roll and she let us all talk. Tess is on the other side of the room with all her little "popular" friends talking and laughing at the stupid little things the hormonal guys who are surrounding her say. Have you ever wished you were popular? Or that you could know what it's like to be popular?

And your parents would always say the same thing, "it doesn't matter if you're popular in high school, because you can't write on your job application 'was the most popular girl in school'." I hate when they say that.

Because I don't care about jobs. I want to be popular. But, that's never going to happen because I have one friend, and his name is Shane Grey. His last name fits him well, because he's depressed.

I once found a note in his room that he wrote.

It said:

_Even though I am not alone, I feel like every day I wake up by myself in a cold dark world, waiting for someone to love me. That I sit, holding onto the last warms thoughts that keep my heart beating, as cold ideas haunt me. I wish someone would find me so I would have something to live for. But there is nothing._

Ever since then, he stopped hiding his depression. I've begun to get used to it. I've gotten used to a lot of things, actually.

Like the fact that everyone in my school thinks I'm a flat-out loser. It stopped bothering me in fifth grade because I decided I didn't care what people thought. I figured I had Shane and that was enough friendship for me.

I looked over at Tess, and for a second her eyes caught mine. She flashed a pearly white smile and looked back at her friends. Okay, did Tess Tyler _really _just smile at me? Strange.

Shane walked into the classroom, late of course. "Mr. Grey," Mrs. Jacobs started, "why are you late?" Shane shrugs, giving no sign of expression at all. "Take a seat then," she adds.

He scans the room and notices an empty seat next to me. He slowly stumbles over to the chair, and sits down. "Hi."

"Hey, Shane," I replied. He attempts to smile then slams his head on the desk, and this is how boring me life is.

Day after day, I deal with nothing. Nothing happens. I just wish something exciting would happen. But nothing ever does.


	3. Chapter 3

**High School Stories**

**Chapter 3**

When you ask someone what their favorite class is, you're guaranteed the same answer from each person. Lunch. Lunch is everyone's favorite subject.

When you ask someone what their least favorite part about lunch is, you're guaranteed the same answer from each person. It's _terribly _over-priced! So here I am, in the lunch line, thinking about how much money I waste a year on milk and a slice of pizza. "Six dollars and twenty-five freaking cents?!" I ask the lunch lady as she rings up my expensive meal. She nods and snatches the ten dollar bill from my hand.

"Well there goes my allowance for the month," I whisper to Shane, expecting the _tiniest _smirk from him.

And I get nothing.

I sigh, collect my change, and pick up the plastic tray.

Shane gets his _Déjà Blu _water bottle, and we take our seat quietly in the back corner of the cafeteria. My motto is 'stay out of peoples' way, and you'll never get bothered.'

I attempted to start a conversation with Shane, but he barely gives me the time of day. I take a bite out of my pizza, and slouched down in my seat.

"So, uh, you know Matthew Fairbanks?" Shane asks me. The first thing he's said _all _day.

"Yeah, that pot head, right?" I reply, a mouth full of cheese and sauce. If there's one thing I hate more than depressed best friends and Tess Tyler, it's defiantly drugs. I see absolutely no point in messing up your life so you can have a little fun.

"Well, we were talking today…" he trailed off.

"Whoa Shane, I don't think I can handle this," I say, a big smile spread across my face, "you actually _talked _to someone!"

He rolled his eyes, "he said he has a lot of extra weed on him…"

I started to push myself out of the hard cafeteria seat, "and…?" I asked.

"Me and him are gunna smoke it after school today in the big field by the park," he finally finished.

My eyes shot open, "WHAT?" I asked, a little bit louder than needed. He shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his water.

"Why are you thinking about doing…_drugs_?" I asked, shuddering at the hostile word.

"My life sucks Mitchie, and I need something exciting to live for," he replied as the cafeteria bell rang.

Shane stood up and all the kids stumbled out of the big room. "Build a bird house, make cotton candy, go to Antarctica! Don't to drugs to make life exciting!" I added onto Shane's statement.

"You don't understand, Mitchie," Shane sighed.

"Yes, yes I do," I replied, "I understand you're being stupid…"

His eyes shot up and he stared at me, "you're _never _going to understand," and at that, he walked away, not looking back.

Truth is, I think I'm jealous of Shane.

****Thanks for reading my chapter 3 guys. Please review! I like reviews****


End file.
